This invention relates to a children's garment. More particularly, this invention relates to a children's garment which includes an attached bib.
The purpose and the function of bibs are well known. Bibs protect children's clothing from saliva which dribbles incessantly from infants' mouths. Bibs are particularly useful in shielding clothing from baby food during the feeding process.
Generally, bibs are separate napkin-like accessories which are provided with tie strings for releasably attaching the bibs around infants' necks. However, children's garments are known wherein the bib is integrally attached to the main body of the garment. For example, Head U.S. Pat. No. 2,568,544 discloses a shirt with a superposed ply overlying the breast portion of the shirt and stitched thereto along the bottom and side edges of the ply. The ply thus forms a pocket for receiving a flat sheet of flexible water-proof plastic.
Taranto U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,092 similarly discloses a bib portion in the form of multiple foam layers attached to a shirt in the chest region thereof.